gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bill24601
Hi there, Bill2222! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Daggerpaine Industries page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from :O You're basic? :O I can't even get on the game, let alone know that you're basic :O Bess + Wiki Bess has an account on wikia :D Meeting Could we meet at 4:00 EST? I can make it then. I would love to meet you! -- 16:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Meet I might not be able to get on today, depending on my situation, I'll try to be on if I ain't blown up o_O Meeting I can get on the game at 3pm. I just got home but I can get on the game. -- 18:58, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re re: Meet I should be on today, if I don't got any work. If not, then the weekend... or something xD Try to friend Zeke, so you can add me later :P Re re re: Meet I can possibly get on this afternoon because I got no hw, but my grandma might not let me, so... I'll try STALKING BOX Hello, it's me again I think i'm everywhere now!. I will be following you until you JOIN The Light! Copy and paste this code into the TOP source on your page: Hello, it's me again I think i'm everywhere now!. I will be following you until you JOIN The Light! Meet Coming on now, Exuma, Port Royal Docks? Lego You Here is your Lego You, lol. here you go code; -- Talk Edits 16:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Lookie here Look at this page '' '' 19:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) how to So you first upload the pic to the wiki then you type in imagename.png it's possible that the pic could be a gif or something else Also if your pic has more then one word (if it has spaces in it) you type in this: image_name.png '' '' 19:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thx Thx 4 the pic! Пиратский король капитан Джим Логан 23:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Glaive Check out my new page, The Glaive. Thanks for repairing it though! Weapon Repair Can ya fix it? Here It is: The Light [Talk: Bill2222|Leave me a message! 01:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) fixed all fixed now Talk 19:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) The Light request! The GREAT CABOOST would like to join the light can he? ~Mega2098 Something for you Hey Bill, I have something for you add this to the top of your page: the code is "Bill Talk." Your welcome Userpage This is what my userpage looks like Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Click here for Theme Song. Chat Bill I figured out at the chat page if you press the start chat button in the left corner it will take you to the old chat! Nvm Nvm Tama changed it xD Aww, I'm flattered, but there's rebellious internet problems and my computer game card got wiped (i know, i know, it sounds weird...) so it's not possible yet :'( but maybe soon, i'm working on getting it fixed :D XxKitty the KatxX (purrrrrz) 17:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Response - I didnt make one or alm going to Reply So, she actrually meant was the guild is dead, and cortevos is on fire? Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Alright. I'll come online later if i feel up to it. Tell Bess she's temp GM right now (She's still the co-gm) Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. SURPRISE! ..Oh. Sorry. I just thought i'd say... MEOW! xD lalalaa im a noob. Well see ya on chat. One day on POTCO. Epicness ALL HAIL THE DEATH OF JUSTIN BEIBER xD From your chat friend, Just One More Time It's probably getting old, but here's an epic one I fished off google: From The One and Only - I am so awesome and cool, here's a picture! lol xD Aplentia 00:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bill Just wanna show you wut I found :P. Here it is though: Response AWEOSME LOL Bored I'm bored so I made another one: response I A YUGIOH CARD YAY :D Here itis: (surpurrrrise!) You Know What?? You know what?? No? D'ya wanna? Do ya? DO YA?? Okay, fine. Guess Wat. .. I'm Awesome! See ya after mesa had a holiday. And I'll be un-banned by the time I get back, actually, so we can FINALLY meet in game? ANYWAYS, was great meeting ya over chatango, Billeh. And while I'm gone, if you see a light, no matter how pretty it is.. don't follow it. Now you stay being trump, kk? And GL with Eliza 0.o?? Btw - kicks in the *bleeemp* And I'm still awesome! Sigh Test Bess changed the password to the test account -sigh- fail :| Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yea im always late reading this stuff.. you broke up with me .. what did you expect. But you have it back now so you should be a happy camper right? happy happy joy joy... -.- 23:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) pic here's your pic Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Job Bill, I have a job for you. I want you to go into the bowls of Youtube (hehe, bowls), and find me two videos i need for the mvoie. One: the FULL Mermaid scene with the attacking mermaids. Two: the death of Blackbeard, where he gets his life stripped by the founatain. Thanks. Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Re: Rob Reposonce 2 Bingo. Thanks a ton. Your name is in de credits as Video Finder :D Thanks, you've taken a load off me :) Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace You're spamming up me inbox o.o Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace LOl sry :P Thank you! These tracks are great, thank you so much, Bill!!! Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 03:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) xP.. Billeh, it ain't the 1st of August yet. Well yesh, I dew have internet 'ere so you can say wb without shame anyways :P Spamming I love spamming people! xD heres a picture of what i might do to you if you ever test me again (this is a threat :D) SPAMMING!!! (epic prank time!!!!) ☺♡❤☹☻☏✈♧ℜ☤☃ from your pal, Aplentia 05:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Fail.... my thing didn't go through so.... Aplentia 05:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) TMOTSD Music Video Heya, Billeh Boy, hows it? Anyhows, I'm making a music video of the play that you are in, 'The Mystery of the Stolen Design' (with permission from the authors, of course) and I need a photo of you, close up, to be featured in it. Of course, if you don't want to be in the vid, that's totally cool. Just get back to me as soon as you can =D Thanks, Fav Open Air Coaster So Far :D Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace thumb|300px|left rofl! Thats epic. Btw, didn't I destroy the Earth during that part though and absorbed its essence xD Edgar Wildrat Here you are. the other pictures are just weird O_o ewwwwwwww!!!!!! My epic powers epic ness! ScreenShot Request Heya bill i is wondering when ever ur going to have fun with the queen can u take a picture of QAR sinking please? ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Congrats! You won my Quest!!! User this code to get your prize! Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Hello There Hi, We don't really know eachother, but I'm CaptainShadow11, you voted against me in that blog. I am just wondering why? We don't really even know eachother. Can you please tell me what I am doing wrong so I can improve? Sorry its just a little strange, like, we talked in the game ("Hi", "Whats up"), but thats about it. Anyway, thanks! :) ' 03:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Question Haha, its fine. But, just saying, the main cause for all the BAD fighting was Jerry and John B, I was trying to stop it. The little thing with Tama, thats over. We both apologized to eachother and we moved on. But, I will admit I was wrong, he alos admited he was wrong, for, he called me a backstabber and yelled at me (lol), but we are okay now. I hope this cleared things up. ' 12:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hellmouth Here's my babe <3 ASOTL Hey Bill Look at Advanced Ship of the Line because you own 1 of the very few. Could you please name your ship, write a background/history and short description for it under the ASOTLs section (please remember to stick to the history of The Mystery of The Stolen Design for your ship's history and not to be an overkill) and can you get a picture if possible? Thanks! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Here There ya go babe :) It is him So here's the guy we all know >.< CaptainEzekiel 20:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC)CaptainEzekiel This is more edited Hello.. Im Bess Firebones... and I can tell you for a fact I AM NOT ESMERELDA. You people need to get your facts straight before you go around spouting bull. But you do have me wondering about Emerald.... Bess why you keep ignoring my thing I leave you? rofl... U know who this is - eats a banana and kfo - xD You didnt even get that right Simon ugh... her school nurse admitted her to the hospital... she was flown home and died in the hospital there.. and not of swine flu but of pneumonia because she had leukemia and had no natural defenses. I miss her really bad. :'( 23:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) London escape/Carriage chase scene Found this on da Tube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVTLUvNfWMc&feature=feedbul Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 18:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Old Body Types Hey! Do you want the old body types back? Check out Petition:Bringing the Old Body Types Back! Thanks! 21:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you add my Petition page to Facebook? 23:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Check this out What's the G.O.P.S. Leviahthan. doing, attacking the Pearl and the Dutchman? Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Congratzulashuns! Heard you won unlimited. I KNEW you would <3 (Cause Vampire Kitteh voted for you, duh, of course you won) Well congrats, wb to unlimited and have fun! Glare down Hee hee heee hee eheeeeeeeeeeeeee Gotchya Um this is my weapon: ~Edgar W. Hey Bill. Coding I have a bit of cool coding for you. Go to this page, then copy everything in the box. Then go to this page (Yes, I know it's a red link, just click it, it will send you to an editor) and paste it all. Then follow the directions on the tp of the page, and check comments on your pages :) Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Please Can You Please Get Me More Appearances In The Darkness' Revenge? I only had one when i first saw it, ONE of FOUR chapters. And You Mention Every Else Like This Is ???? And ???? is very cute. ???? helped Keira Suicide so ???? is Famous. So Please, do me the favor Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 22:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) i can totally top those :P funny parts are a few minutes into it, like 3:10 or something